This is what Rock and Roll looks like
by Countess of Belgravia
Summary: Inspired by Porcelain Black's This is what Rock and Roll looks like. Hermione was bullied throughout her school years, until she moved away. She makes new friends, becomes a new self. What happened to her? What did she become? AU, non-magic, brief mentions of drinking and smoking, piercings, and tattoos. Oh my!


This Is What Rock and Roll Looks Like

By: Lady Rae

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Porcelain Black, if I did, Tom Riddle and Porcelain would be my sex slaves.

A/N: This is loosely based off This is what Rock and Roll looks like by Porcelain Black, it's awfully catchy. This is possibly the longest story I've written so far, I'm so happy about that!

Hermione Granger stood awkwardly in her school's court yard, holding a book with a tight grip and raking her eyes over it greedily. Frizzy hair framed her childishly round face; her clothes were bleak and slightly old fashioned. The girl's pink lips were pursed in thought, making her face scrunch up a bit. The sound of footsteps and incessant giggling made her head snap up faster than one could blink. Three girls dressed in pink came up to her; the tight preppy clothes apparently made them think they were better than everyone else.

"Hey freak!"

"Know it all!"

"You're going to be alone, always the freak, hag!"

They continued to laugh as Hermione's brown eyes became glassy with the tears she refused to shed. The taunting cut her deep, made her soul bleed. Throwing an unseeing glance at her assailants, she gathered her belongings and walked away, faux dignity lining her every step.

~10 years later~

A 20 year old Hermione Jean Granger sauntered down the sidewalk surrounded by her friends. A tight emerald green corset, black leather mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and thigh high boots embraced the bountiful body puberty had granted her with.

"So, we're going to that party tonight, right?" – asked Luna, absently twisting her hair around her slim finger.

A chorus of yeah's followed her small query, and the conversation picked up. Riotous laughter erupted as they exclaimed the crazy things they could do at the party.

-Line break-

They hadn't seen the freak since she moved away in 7th grade and they hadn't even thought about her again, except to regret losing their favorite victim. They'd never imagined they would be meeting her here of all places. A nerd like her would never be at a place like this! Much less dressed like that! They stood gob smacked, what had happened to the little geek?

~10 years prior~

Hermione looked around cautiously; she didn't do well with new places or crowds. Brown eyes spied an empty table at the back and she walked quickly towards it, hoping to not be noticed. Gently setting down her tray, she sat and began to pick at the disgusting cafeteria food. She was so engrossed in making herself as small and inattention grabbing as possible that she did not notice the people heading for her spot.

"So, you're the new girl, huh? –a detached voice asked.

The bushy haired girl whipped her head around, coming face to face with the speaker. Cold grey eyes stared at her from beneath platinum blonde hair; porcelain white face settled into an indifferent expression.

"Y-yes." –Hermione stuttered, feeling extremely intimidated by the boy's cool demeanor.

A gangly tall ginger with blue eyes and freckles spoke up then, humor staining his voice.

"A bit like you used to be, eh mate?" –he said, lightly elbowing the boy next to him.

"I suppose so." –replied he, honest amusement tinged with embarrassment shined in his chocolate orbs.

The emerald eyed boy and blonde girl just stood there, smiling indulgently. Hermione shrunk down on herself, feeling anxious and confused. The people in front of her seemed to be bad news, dressed in indecently tight, dark clothes, with piercings, make up, and possibly tattoos. The blonde girl seemed to sense her unease, and looked at her knowingly.

"I'm Luna, and this is Harry."–she said, pointing to herself and the boy beside her- "The red head is Ron and Neville's next to him. Ice Prince over there is Draco."

"Hello." –muttered Hermione, shyly looking up from under her eye lashes.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship for the girl who later came to be known as Xin.

~Present~

Xin stood in front of her mirror, making sure she looked absolutely perfect; her electric blue and black hair was straight, the tips gracing the top of her shoulders. Black and silver shadow framed her eyes, and her lips were the color of freshly spilt blood. A blue corset with black lace encased her small waist and plump breasts. A flowy ebony skirt graced her milky upper thighs; her elegant hands bore fingerless lace gloves, and her dainty feet sported spiked Mary Jane heels. Luscious lips pulled back into a satisfied smirk, and with a swirl, she sauntered out of her room.

Ron, Nev, Luna, Ry, Dragon, and Xin walked into the dark room lit only by colored lights, bodies were already packed in the middle, moving to the sinful beat. Naughty winks and laughs were shared by the group before they separated, leaving Xin by herself. Deciding a drink was in order, she walked towards the bar, accidentally bumping into someone on the way. The apology that sat on her bloody lips withered away as she saw who it was.

"Jenna." –she almost growled, her childhood tormentor stood in front of her, an expression of vacancy on her pink face.- "Don't remember me, bitch?"

"Who are you?!" –spat the blonde girl, insulted by the stranger's comment.

"You don't know who I am? Forgot me so easily, you little bint?"

A glimmer of recognition shined in Jenna's baby blue eyes, before it was rudely chased away by shock.

"Freak?" –she whispered, refusing to believe the drop dead gorgeous woman standing in front of her was little geeky Hermione Granger from school.

"Ah, so you do remember me." –Xin eyes glinted dangerously, her hatred pouring off her in waves; yet her lips were curled into a smirk, sensing the shock bordering on denial from the preppy girl in front of her.

"Is there a problem here, Xin?" –asked Draco, his stormy grey eyes glaring coldly at the blonde girl while his strong arms slid possessively around Hermione's small waist.

Jenna paled as she noticed the people behind Granger. They all wore dark colors, mostly black; they were pierced in various places on their faces and she could see they all had tattoos as well. Hermione herself, she noted with shock, had her nose and left eye brow pierced, Jenna thought she could she a hint of metal when she opened her mouth.

"She was just leaving." –answered the black and blue haired girl. "Weren't you Jenna?"

Stuttering out a positive answer, the blue eyed, pink faced girl bolted. The group smirked, the sight making a few of the people nearby move away a few steps. Xin pulled a drink from Ry's hand, downing the vodka as if it was water. The guys went to the bar, to get more drinks. Luna and Xin leant against a wall and each pulled a cigarette from the pack Luna had brought; lighting them, they wrapped their lips around them, inhaling and releasing the smoke in a lazy sort of way. Throwing her cigarette away and bestowing a kiss to Luna's pale cheek, Xin pushed off from the wall and headed into the dance floor.

She twisted this way and that, her arms moving sensuously over her lithe body. Dancers flocked to her, drawn in by the sensuality she displayed. Xin could feel their hands on her body, but she didn't particularly care; she was drunk on the pulsating beat and heady atmosphere. She submitted herself to the act, closing her eyes, touching the person in front of her and grinding onto the one behind. There was no such thing as personal space on the floor, everyone was against each other, rubbing up and down in a way that made their blood catch fire, and she was no exception.

Pale, muscled arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against a tall body. She didn't need to look, she knew who it was. Gyrating her hips in a way that would make any sane person lose control, she turned around, looking straight into his smoldering eyes. Pulling herself impossibly closer to him, Xin leaned up, taking his lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his tongue tease her lips, asking for entrance, which she was far too gone to deny.

She was not ignorant to the hard bulge pressed against her, her hand moved down, delicately tracing the outline of his cock through his leather pants. An impatient growl ripped from him, his lips leaving hers and attaching themselves to the pale column of her throat. Xin was panting, her cheeks flushed with arousal. A moan escaped her swollen lips as sharp teeth bit down, the bite hard enough to draw blood, which was greedily drunk.

"Let's get out of here." –she whimpered, unable to stand the sexual tension coursing through her body.

With a wolfish smirk, Draco looked up at her, his eyes hooded and hazed in pleasure. He took her hand, both hurriedly walking out of the place, in search of a more private space where they could sate their hunger.

Review!


End file.
